


Wish You Were Here

by eternalhizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Hayley marshall - Freeform, Hizzie - Freeform, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, Legacies, Lizzie Saltzman - Freeform, Multi, haylope, josie saltzman - Freeform, klaus mikaelson - Freeform, mikaelsons - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalhizzie/pseuds/eternalhizzie
Summary: What if? The worlds most dangerous question.When Jinni visits Hope she begins to ask this question, what if?What if her parents were still alive?But Hope soon realises all wishes come with a price and the world she has created is not everything that it seems.Will she be able to pay the price for her own happiness?
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. What If

Another day another monster, thought Hope. To her it felt like all she ever did was constantly try to out run the darkness. Although no matter how much she tried, she never escaped it. Hope sighed and lifted the beautiful portrait she had created. A delicate image of her mother gleamed back at her from the canvas. “I really wish you were here Mom,” she spoke aloud as she glanced across the room. She didn’t know what she expected to see; her mother standing there her arms open exclaiming “they found a loophole I’m back.” No she didn’t expect that but all she had was hope. Painting was painful for her, as all it did was remind her of the people she had lost. Especially her father who had once been a master of the arts during his time. She shook her head; she couldn’t think like this, she couldn’t be weak if she was weak someone else would die (someone who she loves would die.)

Hope sighed and focused her attention back on the canvas. Maybe she could paint something that wouldn’t physically bring her pain, something that she wouldn’t stain the canvas with her tears. She shook her head, painting didn’t bring her comfort like it once did. Nothing brought her comfort anymore. Hot tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them away, she was sick of crying. She remembered when her mom and dad died, for months she stayed hidden away in her room cocooned in her own misery. Sometimes she wished she felt nothing at all a cold heart maybe would freeze her tears, maybe feeling nothing at all is better than all this grief she felt. Breathing had become impossible, the weight of the loss on her heart was unbearable.

Lost in thought, Hope didn’t even notice the figure that had appeared in her room.  
“Excuse me, hello?? What does someone have to do to get some attention around here?”  
Without a second to spare, Hope leaped out of her bed ready to turn into wolf form.  
“There’s no need for any of that see I come in peace.” The strange figure snatched out of thin air a white flag and began violently waving it.  
“Very funny,” sneered Hope “but I’m not falling for your tricks who the hell are you?”  
“Why isn’t it obvious,” the woman replied “I’m here to make all your dreams come true.”

Scanning her Hope realised how tall she was or maybe Hope was just short. Black coils of hair framed her face and it was pulled to the side in a sleek ponytail decorated with silver jewellery. Orange fabric crisscrossed across her body and eventually became a long skirt at the bottom. But this wasn’t what was strange about her, she was blue. Hope scratched her head, “how could this woman be blue?” She thought to herself. 

“You still haven’t answered my question?” Hope responded impatiently.  
“Fine, fine if I must I’m a Jinni not a genie. I’m here to grant you wishes. I’ve seen you, consumed with grief unable to let other people in. I’m here to help however if you do refer to me as a genie, I will poof out of her as quickly as I appeared.”  
“Okay so you’re another monster, I’m not giving you whatever you want I’m not putting my friends in danger for my own selfish needs I’ve already caused the death of two of my family members.”  
“What if I told you I didn’t want anything in return and no one would be put at risk you control what the wish for, I just make it happen. Haven’t you ever wondered what if events in your life had never happened.”

For the past few years, those two words had haunted her. What if. No two words are more powerful. No two words are able to destroy worlds and hearts so easily. You cannot live your life in what ifs. This is what Hope had to constantly remind herself. She knew those two words were capable of consuming her. But she couldn’t help ask the question what if. What if she hadn’t fake kidnapped her mom? What if her dad hadn’t observed the hollow? Maybe now she would be happy, maybe now she wouldn’t feel so empty inside. She knew she shouldn’t believe what the Jinni was saying, her mother had taught her to be smarter than this but her mother wasn’t here.

Without thinking, Hope blurted out the words “I wish my mom and dad had never died.”


	2. I wish

Hope fluttered her eyes open, somehow she had ended up back in bed. It must of all been a dream she thought. “Hope, come on classes are about to start.” A familiar voice shouted as they rattled on her door. Hope smiled as she tried to decipher who it was, “no it couldn’t be it isn’t possible” thought Hope. As Hope swung back her door, there stood her Mother. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled at Hope.  
“Mom?” She could barely contain her emotion and tears began pouring down her face.  
She reached out her arms and pulled her Mother into the tightest hug possible. She wondered if she let go for even a second, her dream would disappear. “Wow, what’s gotten into you? its only been 12 hours since I last saw you. Did you really miss me that much?” Hayley replied.  
“Oh you have no idea.” She muttered. 

“Dad, dad?” Hope shouted into the salvatore school hallways. As Hope stared at the brick walls, she realised the school was completely different. It was three times the size and was painted a light calming blue colour (her mother’s favourite) Hope smiled as she pressed her hand against the cold wall. There were names written on the dorm doors Hope didn’t recognise. It seemed her mother and father were very good at recruiting supernatural students. Hope smiled as she stared at Lizzie and Josie’s door, wondering what this new world meant for them. Slowly she walked towards the door and pushed down on the creaky handle. “Honey, what are you doing?” As soon as the first words were spoken she knew immediately who it was. Without a second to spare, Hope turned and threw her arms around her father. “Now little wolf, what have you been up to? What’s this hug for is there something you want to tell me?”  
“I just love you that’s all.” Hope replied.

She had never felt so light. It felt as though she was floating on a cloud, nothing could ruin her new found happiness. Who knew a genie could be the answer to all her problems? “Hey Dad, where’s Lizzie and Josie?”  
“Hope, what are you talking about? Please don’t say their names too loud. Caroline is barely holding it together.” Whispered her father.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You know what I’m talking about.” Klaus replied.  
Hope shrugged, another one of her fathers riddles. Lizzie and Josie must have gotten into trouble thought Hope, she’d see them later in the day.  
“Dad I’m off to class, I’ll see you later for dinner.”

Hope smiled ear to ear and walked through the crowded hallways to class. Portraits decorated the walls of the school, the people they had loved and the people they had lost. In this new world, her father and her mother had founded the school. She smiled at the portrait of Cami. A true angel, Hope wished she could have met her. There was a lot of people she wished she had met. That’s the price of a supernatural life, death. As Hope walked through the hallways, she saw a familiar face. “Landon?”  
“Yes what do you want?” Sighed Landon.  
“Hi how have you been.”  
“Good I guess, what do you want?” He replied.  
“Where’s Rafael?”  
“Why do you care, you’re far to popular to hang around us? This is the first time you’ve even spoken to me let alone ask about my brother.” Landon grumbled, turned and walked into class.  
Grief is what had stopped Hope from socialising with others, it seemed without the weight of her parents death she had made friends. Lots of them.

*Later that day*  
Hope stumbled into her families private dinner area. Never had a more spectacular wooden table and chairs had ever existed. It was very Klaus like to make sure the Mikaelson lived liked royalty. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling the light glimmered across the shiny oak table. “Hi baby, sit down we’re about to eat.” hayley smiled and pointed towards a chair.  
As Hope sat down, a familiar face entered the room.  
Golden strands framed her face and she pulled up a seat next to Hope.  
“Are Josie and Lizzie joining us?” Hope questioned.  
The words hit caroline like needles. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt the anger rise in her body.  
“How dare you? Is this a joke to you? I can’t do this! I can’t sit here like everything is okay. I have to go. I need to go.” As caroline breathed the last word she got up from the table and made her way straight to the exit.  
“Was it something I said?”  
“What has gotten into you today, daring?” Klaus frowned.  
“It’s as if you don’t know what happened to Caroline’s daughters.”  
“What do you mean?” As Hope said these words her world began to spin.  
“Hope you were there, it was too late. They should have been at this school from day one. Lizzie hadn’t learned to control her magic and when she found out about the merge she began to practice dark magic. She thought it was the only way to win, the only way to beat Josie. Once Josie learned of Lizzie’s plans she too began to practice dark magic. You know honey, how dark magic can be it poisons you. It consumed them both. It was too late to save them the dark magic had already destroyed them.”  
“What I- why-“ Hope couldn’t form a sentence.  
What had she done?  
Hope stumbled from the table and made her way through the exit, out the school doors, through the woods and to the Mystic falls cemetery.  
That’s when she saw her. Hope was barely managing to keep it together, she wondered if someone would hear her heart shatter. As she moved closer, she realised it was Caroline. Two identical graves stood on the grass and a bunch of roses placed on each. 

“I’m so sorry.” Hope spoke to Caroline as she hugged her.  
“I should have saved them, it was my job to save them. Penelope even tried to help Josie but it was too late. They couldn’t hear a word we were saying. All they could focus on was destroying each other. This is all my fault. I don’t know how to keep going. I don’t know how to keep living.” Caroline spoke as she wiped tears away from her eyes.  
“This isn’t your fault it’s mine.” Hope reached a hand towards one of the graves and began sobbing. The tears falling onto the ground below her. 

She closed her eyes and hoped she’d wake from the nightmare. However, as Hope opened her eyes she realised this was real or at least a possible reality.


End file.
